icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iama SMRT person/Sam Bulimic? Let's Speculate. :)
Now, keep in mind that this is a kid's show, and most of this is highly unlikely. Also that Jennette is just naturally built like that, and the whole 'tiny girl-big stomach' thing is just an act for comedy. :) Metabolism So we've all seen Sam stuff her face with meat and eat large amounts of food occasionally, right? Well, we've also noticed that she has yet to gain more than a few pounds or look fat. One could argue that Sam just has an exceptionally high metabolism; I disagree. Sam doesn't really eat those large amounts of food all the time, correct? So in my theory, I believe that she eats large amounts of food every once in awhile-then purges. (Purge means vomit, right? :?) Also, you can eat very little for a few days/then eat a lot for a few other days and it barely effects your weight. Granted, it's unhealthy because there isn't much of a pattern, but it's possible. "Sam doesn't get food at her house!" Again, I disagree. On Sam's blog, it almost always ''mentions something about food, whether it be what she had for lunch or what she's thinking of. Plus, Sam eats at school. A quote from iSAFW "Sam: Got excited for lunch! Spencer: Tasty!" So she obviously gets meals both at school, the Groovy Smoothie, and Carly's house. But she also gets food at her house-fat cakes, paprika, 'C' batteries...xD etc. But maybe looking at her mother makes Sam feel like she's headed down the same path, or maybe Pam makes Sam feel inadequate or fat, so Sam prefers anywhere else. '''Freddie's/Carly's Attention' Ever notice the slight look of jealously on Sam's face when Freddie gives Carly a compliment, or when Carly compliments Freddie? Let's look at Carly. Skinny, straight-A's, loved by everyone-maybe Sam feels as though she's a third-wheel whenever someone mentions how hot Carly is, or how smart Carly is. And when Freddie compliments Carly, Sam could feel less loved. (Remember, Pam isn't the most 'emotional-showy' type of mom.) So, in order for someone to pay attetion to Sam, Sam feels as though she should be skinnier. Or girlier, if you remember iMake Sam Girlier, when she thought that people would like her more if she were 'girlier'. Also, when Sam eats a lot, Freddie usually has a look of disgust on his face. Sam probably misinterprets that as Freddie being grossed out about how much Sam eats, thus the purging incidents. (When really, Freddie could just be disgusting by Sam's way of eating. Remember iCarly Saves TV-or something like that, don't remember the episode title. Ha...) Also, from a Cam point of view, perhaps Sam feels as though she's losing Carly to Freddie, so Sam thinks that being aggressive yet skinny and beautiful will bring Carly back to Sam. Which also points to Sam's more abrasive and tomboyish behavior-maybe she feels like she should act more of a boy. (Of course, this could also just be because Sam feels neglected when she's next to Melanie or Carly-because they're both so 'perfect'. That, or it's just Sam's natural behavior. Or a combination of all three.) Fat Cakes/Fat Shakes My last point before I go-the titles of Sam's favorite food. I know, if I were eating them all the time, I'd start to feel fat. Remember-'this is all just speculation'. I highly doubt that 'any '''of this is true. But if this were a show aimed more in the 13-20 age demographic, it'd be a ''perfect piece to Sam's personality. Iama SMRT person 12:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts